Descendants
by Athineath
Summary: It's not Draco's fault for what his father did during the war. At least, that's what Prince Harry believes. Therefore, he offers a chance of redemption for Draco and three other descendants of famous Death Eaters: Blaise (Zabini), Theodore (Nott), and Pansy (Parkinson). Drarry AU based off of Disney's latest movie Descendants.
1. Once Upon a Time

Chapter One

*Draco's POV*

Once upon a time, twenty-ish years ago, Lily Evans married the hero James Potter in front of all of their closest friends (must've been a big cake). Since James defeated the Dark Lord, he was quickly elected as the King of Magic and united the entire magical world. He rounded up all of the Death Eaters and people who supported the Dark Lord (basically all the interesting people) and shoved them all onto the Isle of Azkaban, with (naturally) a magical barrier to keep everyone there. Forever. This is my turf, with no magic and no way out. Or, so I thought.

*Regular POV*

Harry stared out the window for what was probably the hundredth time just today. He couldn't help it. From where he was forced to stand while his coronation suit got altered, he had a perfect view of the Isle of Azkaban. At the sound of his door opening, Harry quickly turned his head away from the window to smile at his parents.

"It should not be possible that you're going to be crowned king next month," his father, James, practically whined. "I could've sworn that yesterday you were just a baby!"

Harry's mother, Lily, just laughed. "He _is_ seventeen, darling."

"Seventeen! That is far too young to be crowned king. I, for one, didn't make a good decision until I was at least…thirty."

Lily scoffed. "You 'decided' to marry me at twenty-one."

James glanced cautiously at his wife's narrowed eyes and then cleared his throat. "I meant I didn't make a good decision until I was twenty-one."

Harry chuckled, and once again glanced at the Isle of Azkaban. "Mum, Dad, I've chosen my first proclamation," he said. Lily nodded at him encouragingly to go on. "I've decided to give the children of the Isle of Azkaban a chance of redemption: to live here and go to school at Hogwarts. Every time I look out at the island I feel like we've abandoned them! It's not their fault for who their parents were."

"Harry, their parents are our sworn enemies," James reminded him.

"We can start out with a few, and then see what happens from there. In fact, I've already chosen them."

James's jaw clenched. "Have you?"

Lily grabbed his elbow as he started to walk forward. "If you remember correctly, Potter, I gave _you_ a second chance." She smiled warmly at Harry. "Who are their parents?"

Harry smiled at his mother. "Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, and Malfoy."

"Lucius Malfoy is the worst Death Eater of them all! He and the rest of his cronies are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" James exclaimed.

Harry sighed, for he was expecting this reaction. "Dad, here me out. They may be, but their children aren't. It's not their fault for what their parent's did during the war. They weren't even born then!"

Lily looked at her husband expectantly. "James, Harry has a point. Don't you think those poor children deserve a chance at a normal life?"

James sighed. "I suppose their children are innocent." Harry smiled as his parents walked away and once again looked out the window to the Isle of Azkaban. He was going to prove his point to his father; the children _are_ innocent.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello everyone! Guess who is alive! Me! Alright now pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase don't hate me for starting a new story. I'm really excited for this one. I've recently been enamoured with the ship Drarry. Due to this, I got the idea for a Drarry au based off of the latest Disney TV movie Descendants. It was actually a great movie and Kristin Chenoweth is fabulous as always. Therefore this baby happened.**

 **I knew the movie would make a fantastic fanfic, I just couldn't decide which ship to do. And then it hit me whilst I was stalking the Drarry tag on Tumblr: Magic + Evil Parents = Drarry! Well, at least in some shape or form. I think it works anyway. Hence, this fanfic has been born.**

 **A couple of notes:**

 **1) James and Lily didn't die and defeated Voldemort**

 **2) Since James decided to unite the whole magic world he became King of Magic instead of the Minister of Magic (it works better for the plot line)**

 **3) Azkaban isn't a super jail for evil bastards of the wizarding world. I needed an Isle of the Lost and I didn't want to completely copy the movie so viola! Isle of Azkaban. Instead of a jail, it's an island.**

 **I think that's it for now. Also, I'd like to inform ya'll that I took down The Vargas-Beilschmidt Daughter. I'm just not feeling it. If I ever get back into the groove I'll re-upload it and maybe even finish it.**

 **Anywho, I love you all and I hope to keep updating!**

 **Ciao, Athineath~**


	2. Stuck in Rapunzel's Tower

Chapter Two

Draco didn't exactly enjoy walking through the poverty stricken streets of Azkaban; even it was with his three best friends. It was sad to think that they were the best off considering who their parents were. Suddenly the street cleared as everyone screamed and ran away.

 _'_ _Speak of the devils...'_ Draco thought and sighed. "Hello father."

"Hello Draco," Malfoy drawled. "We have news." He looked over Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo obviously unimpressed. "You four have been chosen to attend Hogwarts." The four teens gasped and Draco glared at his father.

"There is no way we're attending a school filled with blood traitors and mudbloods!" Draco exclaimed.

"But Draco, the boys…" Pansy whispered. Draco sent her a glare. His father didn't know about his _preferences_ , and hopefully would never know.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms," Blaise added. "I don't think they'd accept this 'bizarre paraphernalia.'"

"Dad says even the muggle borns were trained to hate us," Theodore muttered from behind Draco.

Draco nodded. "See? We're not going!"

"You're thinking small, Draco," Malfoy replied. "You don't want to disappoint your mother."

"Mother wouldn't force me to do anything."

Malfoy sighed. "Draco, how do you expect my-our-plan of world domination to commence if we can't get passed the barrier?" Draco just rolled his eyes. "Come Draco!" Draco rolled his eyes again and he, Pansy, Blaise, and Theodore followed Malfoy to their "house", also known as Malfoy Manor; the one building on the Isle of Azkaban that actually looked like a house, even if it was horribly run down

Before Draco could make another argument, Malfoy had already begun to speak.

"You will go, you will find Albus Dumbledore, and you will bring me the Elder Wand," he said.

Draco glanced at his three friends before returning his gaze back to his father. "What's in it for us?"

"Draco, we get to rule the world."

"Um, Malfoy, your Excellency, I believe he meant us," Theodore corrected, pointing at the four of them.

Malfoy looked down at his son. "Draco, do you enjoy watching people in pain and suffering?"

"Of course, who doesn't?"

"Then get me that wand!"

"But-!"

"If you don't you'll be locked up here for the rest of your life."

Draco sighed. He hated everything about where he was already. If he was locked up in Malfoy Manor for the rest of his life he'd probably jump instead of waiting in the tower like Rapunzel. "Fine, fine."

"Pansy come here!" Parkinson, Pansy's father, called.

Grudgingly, Pansy sat down in front of her father. "You know what you need to find, don't you?"

Pansy nodded. "A pure blood boy with a big house and lots and lots of gold."

"Well Theo isn't going," Nott said.

"Nott we need them all," Malfoy reminded him.

"I need him to do the house work."

Theodore groaned. "Now I'm definitely going."

"Theo, don't forget about the mudbloods."

"Never mind."

Malfoy sighed. "Zabini?"

Zabini shook his head. "Blaise can't go either. Who is going to steal things for our shop and charm women into buying them?"

"What is wrong with you people!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Everyone used to cower at the mere mention of our names! We searched eighteen years for a way off this island! For eighteen years we've been forced against our will by the blood traitors. But today our day has come! This is why we need all four of the children to go!"

"I suppose you are right," Zabini muttered.

"Theo is still not going," Nott replied. Malfoy glared at him. "I mean, of course Theo is going!"

"Good," was Malfoy's only response before he retreated into their secret room.

Parkinson withdrew a small piece from what appeared to be a mirror from his pocket and handed it to Pansy. "This is from your mother."

Pansy stared at the piece of mirror in front of her. "What is this?"

"It's a magic mirror."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not. Your mother made it after reading a muggle story. It'll help you find the wand."

"Draco!" Malfoy called, reentering from the secret room. He held out his hand, summoning Draco forward. "This is for you." Draco opened his hands and in them, Malfoy placed a wand.

"Is this…?"

"Your mother's wand. It doesn't work here, obviously, but it will work when you get to Hogwarts. Use it carefully." Draco nodded and suddenly a car honking was heard from outside. "That is your ride to Hogwarts, children. Remember: get me the wand!" Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Theodore quickly gathered their bags that their fathers had apparently already packed and headed out the door. "Oh, and Draco?"

"Yes father?"

"Do remember that everything rests in your hands. Don't blow it."

Draco nodded and joined his friends in the limo. His three friends stared at the food stalked up in awe while Draco just stared at the wand.

"What is it Draco?" Pansy asked.

Draco shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just plotting."

"Well it's not very attractive."

"It wasn't supposed to be, Pansy."

Pansy sighed and then turned around so she could see outside the front window. "Look!" she exclaimed as they approached the border. On the end of the island was the beginning of a bridge that was obviously very old for everything but the beginning was missing. Unfortunately, their limo was heading right towards it.

"Everything was a trap!" Theodore exclaimed. The four prepared themselves for their sudden death but it ever came. They all quickly turned to face the front window again, full of confusion, as the rest of the bridge began to form around them.

"Excuse me, but has this bridge always been here?" Draco asked the driver.

"Nope," the driver replied and held up his wand. "But the spell I conjured has." The driver then pushed a button that made the black window between the driver and the back go up.

"Well then," Draco muttered as he turned around and watched Blaise and Theodore fight over some pastry. "This is going to be a long ride."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello sweeties! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wanted to tell you all that I now have a Wattpad and I'm posting this story on their too. This is just a little note in case Wattpad is easier for anyone. I'm Athineath on Wattpad as well.**

 **Other notes:**

 **1) I can't update this Tuesday(tomorrow, 11/8) or Wednesday (12/8)**

 **2) School starts on the 19th of August so my updating will be very limited from then forward**

 **I love you all and I hope you all have a wonderful Monday and a wonderful rest of the week.**

 **Ciao, Athineath~**


	3. Are Slyterin and Evny the Same Green?

Chapter Three

As soon as the limo pulled up in front Hogwarts, the four descendants could hear the sound of a band and cheering.

"You don't think they're cheering for us, do you?" Pansy asked Draco.

Draco gave her a skeptical look. "Really Pansy? Of course they're not. And even if they were, it's so obvious they were put up to it. Like anyone would be happy that the children of the four worst Death Eaters are suddenly going to Hogwarts."

Pansy sighed. "Draco, I know you're only here for your father but…" Pansy looked at Theodore and Blaise for help.

"Why don't we have some fun while we're here!" Blaise suggested. Pansy and Theo nodded enthusiastically.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Guys, we _can't_. All we're here to do is to get the wand and open the barrier."

"But Draco-!"

"No buts! Remember who we are?"

Theodore nodded. "We're ruthless."

"And rotten," Pansy added.

"And evil," said Blaise.

"I know it's not the most fun thing out there, and I'm sorry my father put you three up to this as well. He's just doing what he does best – being truly evil." Suddenly there was a knock at the window, so Draco rolled it down. The four teens stared at the man with a long, white beard and half-moon glasses smiling at them.

"You know you can come out now," he said in a soft but firm voice that told them it wasn't a suggestion. The four nodded and at first cautiously exited the limo, almost waiting to be hexed or killed instantly. Quickly they all crossed their arms and put on confident smirks. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster."

Draco's eyes widen slightly. "The Albus Dumbledore. 'Has the elder wand, defeated the Dark Lord, elder wand' Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore nodded and gave Draco a knowing look. "Yes, that would be me."

Suddenly a teenager, about the same age as the four, stepped forward and gave them all a similar warm smile. His jet black hair was horribly messy and he had an almost mischievous look in his bright green eyes. Draco hated him instantly (or rather, hated the fact that his stomach jumped and his heart started beating faster instantly). "Hello, I'm Harry Potter."

"Prince Harry!" The perky ginger girl next to Harry added. She grabbed onto his arm and smiled a little too brightly. "Soon to be king. I'm Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend." Draco also hated her instantly (this time, he really just hated her).

"Harry and Ginny will show you around," Dumbledore said. "I will see you four tomorrow." He then walked away, leaving behind one smiling teenager, three confused teenagers, and two teenagers giving each other challenging glares.

Harry stepped forward again and began to shake Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Theodore's hands. "I am so glad to meet you all. This is a monumental day in history: the day our people began to unite again."

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked. "Or the day you showed four people where their classes are."

Instead of being embarrassed, Draco was surprised at the smirk that adorned Harry's face as well. "A bit too much, huh?"

"A bit more than a bit, actually."

"Thanks for the encouraging words."

Draco shrugged and his smirk faltered a little into an almost smile. "Hey, I never said I was nice." The two boys laughed and Ginny instantly sent Draco another challenging glare.

"Hey, aren't you Malfoy's son?" she asked innocently, although Draco knew the question was anything but innocent. "I thought so. Yeah, by the way I totally don't blame your father for coming straight after everyone in my family."

"Yeah? Well that's good since I obviously don't blame your family for making sure my family got everything good taken away from us including my mother."

Harry cleared his throat and, again, smiled at everyone. "How about a tour?" He walked forward with Ginny on his arm and the four walking behind him. As he droned on about the school, Draco slipped to the back with Pansy who was giving him a knowing smile.

"We're hardly here five minutes and you're already flirting with the most sought after boy in school. Good job, Draco," she teased.

Draco glared at her but couldn't mistake the heat coming from his cheeks. "I wasn't flirting with him," he spat.

Pansy giggled. "Sure, and you weren't also shooting daggers back to Ginny either."

"She's a Weasley, Pansy. Of course she hates me."

"Draco, she obviously feels threatened by you because Harry was flirting back."

Draco stared at Pansy in shock. "He was not!" he exclaimed, breaking out of their usual whisper. Harry, Ginny, Theo, and Blaise quickly turned around and gave the two curious looks.

"Anything the matter back there?" Harry asked.

Draco quickly shook his head. "No, of course not. Pansy's just being stupid."

"Well in that case back to what I was saying." Harry pointed to the staircase that was to the left of them. "Your dorms are down there in the dungeons, where Slytherin is. Typically we would have you sorted but unfortunately the Sorting Hat won't actually work on you four or anyone from Azkaban apparently. You four will be alone in the dorms due to the fact that no one has actually been sorted into Slytherin for quite awhile."

"Makes sense since anyone who would be in Slytherin is on the island," Blaise sneered.

Harry frowned and gave them an apologetic look before giving them all a piece of paper. "These are your class schedules. You'll have normal classes with the rest of your year, of course, such as Potions and Transfiguration-"

"What the hell is Remedial Goodness?" Draco interrupted.

"Ah well the school thought it would be best if we left out Defense Against the Dark Arts for you four and came up with this instead."

"Why can't we have Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Pansy asked.

"Why would you need to defend against yourself?" Ginny jeered.

"Ginny-!"

"No, Harry I told you I don't think it's a good idea for them to be here."

"Trust me, it's not like we had a choice to be here," Theodore replied.

Harry and Ginny stared at them in shock. "Nevertheless, Gin, I want them here, I made the decision. End of discussion." Ginny rolled her eyes and walked away. "Sorry about her."

"Don't be," Blaise said. "We understand."

"We do thank you for giving us a chance, however," Pansy added and then jabbed Draco with her elbow.

"Ow! I mean, yeah, thanks." Draco risked taking a glance at Harry and then looked back down when he noticed Harry was looking at him as well. "Well, we better go down to our dorms! Thanks for showing us around, Princey, and, um, we'll see you later." Draco quickly walked down the stairs and only stopped when Pansy grabbed onto his arm.

"Princey?" Blaise teased.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello sweeties! I hope you all have had a wonderful week so far and happy Friday (from my end, at least)! I'm so amazed by the reaction I've been getting: the follows and favourites I've been receiving not just for the story but also for myself. I am so thankful to every single one of you for even just reading this mess I'm putting together. You are beautiful and lovely and altogether just amazing. Please continue to be your fantastic selves.**

 **I don't typically do this but I'd like to dedicate this chapter to lovely Silver-Infinite. Thank you, dear, for reviewing yesterday and reminding me to update. Sometimes I just need a reminder from ya'll to get my head back in the game (HSM ftw). So thank you for that sweetie. I appreciate it.**

 **Slight self-promo: I'd like to remind everyone that I do have a Wattpad and this story is on there as well. I will soon be publishing my completed and slightly edited works on there as well. My name on there is Athineath (just like here). I also have a Tumblr if any of you would like to check it out (it's janeaustenite00) and I have a YouTube. I haven't posted any videos yet but I'll be filming one Monday and hopefully it'll be up by Tuesday. I am _The_ _Anglophile_ so please check me out (not in that way...).**

 **I love you all very dearly and I'll see you all back on here soon!**

 **Ciao, Athineath~**


	4. The Force Is Against You

**A/N: There is a song in this chapter. It's "Evil Like Me" and was sung in the movie by Kristin Chenoweth and Dove Cameron. Draco's parts are bolded, Lucius's parts are italicized, and when they're both singing together it is underlined. See you at the end!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Draco was glaring at Blaise who entered their dorm room caring many items in his arms – however, none of them were useful for their current job.

"Blaise, what the hell are those?" Draco asked with mock curiousness.

Blaise shrugged. "A bunch of muggle contraptions I'm guessing." He then pointed at a rectangular box-looking thing. "I remember my dad once having one of these in his shop. It was called a laptop."

"So you stole it?"

"Hey, if we're going back I have to at least do my job."

Draco sighed and then glanced over at Pansy who was checking her makeup in the "magic" mirror. "Hey, Pansy, instead of focusing on your mascara how about we find the elder wand, yeah?"

Pansy just rolled her eye before she began chanting, " _Magic mirror on…in my hand, where is Albus Dumbledore's wand….stand!_ "

"What the hell was that?"

"Draco, according to the muggle story I have to say a chant like that. Also, please don't curse. It's not very endearing."

Draco sighed. "Well, where's the wand?"

"According to the mirror it's in some museum. Oh! It can show us the way."

For the first time that day, Draco smiled. "Let's go then!"

The wand led the four of them to "The Magical Museum of Culture and History."

"Okay, Pansy now where do we go?" Draco asked.

Pansy pointed at a set of glass doors that didn't look like it belonged. "Through there." The four peered into the room through the glass and all four sets of eyes stopped on a very specific wand.

"Draco, isn't that your father's wand?" Theodore asked.

Draco just stared at the wand in the class case. Even though you couldn't mistake the black wand-cane with a silver snake at the top, the nameplate that read "Lucius Malfoy's Wand" was enough to confirm any suspicions.

"Guys, this is the security room," Blaise pointed out. In the corner of the room, a man was intently watching several security screens. "How are we going to get in?"

Draco quickly pulled out his mother's wand. "With this." He carefully aimed his wand and with some exaggerated wrist movement whispered, " _Stupify!_ " Instantly, the guard dropped to the ground, stunned. Draco then pointed his wand at the lock on the door and whispered, " _Alohamora._ "

Pansy stared at Draco in amazement. "Where did you learn those spells?"

Draco shrugged. "You remember a few things when you're locked up in Malfoy Manor all day long. Now let's go!"

Pansy pulled back out the mirror which led them up flights of stairs, through twists and turns before the four instantly stopped outside a room. Ignoring the mirror's persistence in their continuing on to the wand, the four remained staring at the four, incredibly lifelike, wax statues of their parents.

"The Worst Four Death Eaters," Blaise read off the exhibit title. He shook his head and grabbed Draco's shoulder. "C'mon guys, we don't have time to waste." Pansy and Theo nodded and ran after Blaise. Draco, however, stayed and sighed as he walked forward towards the wax figure of his father and began to sing,

 **"** **Look at you, look at me**

 **I don't know who to be**

 **Father**

 **Is it wrong, is it right?**

 **Be a thief in the night**

 **Father**

 **Tell me what to do…"**

Suddenly, in a pop of black smoke, the wax figure turned into Lucius Malfoy himself. "Draco," he drawled and then began to sing as well,

" _I was once like you my child_

 _Slightly insecure_

 _Argued with my father too_

 _Thought I was mature_

 _But I put my heart aside_

 _And I used my head_

 _Now I think it's time you learnt_

 _What dear old father said:_

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me?_

 _Don't you wanna be mean?_

 _Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?_

 _Well you can spend your life attending to the poor_

 _But when you're evil doing less is doing more_

 _Don't wanna ruthless and rotten and mad?_

 _Don't wanna be very, very good at being bad?_

 _I have tried my whole life to do the worst I can_

 _Clawed my way to victory_

 _Built my master plan_

 _Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place_

 _Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace_

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me?_

 _Don't you wanna be cruel?_

 _Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?_

 _And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins_

 _Who wants an evil king without a bag of sins?_

 _Don't you wanna be heartless and hardin' as stone?_

 _Don't you wanna be finger lickin' evil to the bone?_

 _This was not for us to ponder_

 _This was preordained_

 _You and I shall rule together_

 _Freedom soon regain_

 _Master of the universe, powerful and strong_

 _Draco, hear me_

 _Help me, join me_

 _Won't' you sing along?"_

 _"_ Now we're gonna be evil

It's true!

Never gonna think twice!"

 **"** **And we're gonna be spiteful!"**

 _"_ _Yes, spiteful!_

 _That's nice_

 _In just an hour or two_

 _Our futures safe and sure_

 _This father, son act is going out on tour_

 _If you wanna be evil and awful and free_

 _Then you should thank your lucky star_

 _That you were born the boy you are_

 _The son of and evilicious king_

 _Like me!"_

"Draco!" Pansy's voice exclaimed. Draco quickly ran out of the room and met up with the rest of the three who were standing in front of an eccentric looking podium, with the wand floating on top of it surrounded by light.

"We found the wand…" Draco whispered. Blaise instantly reached forward, and before Draco could tell him to wait, he tried to snatch the wand. However, the light around the wand was a shield that caused Blaise to be shocked back and an alarm to be set off. Instantly, the four ran off back towards Hogwarts.

"Great job, Blaise," Theo grumbled.

"Now we have to go to school tomorrow," Draco added. Blaise just rolled his eyes and the four continued running to the place they might as well call home for a while.

* * *

 **A/N: *cue Tyler Oakley voice* Well hello there everyone! Look at this, it's the chapter I promised last night! Isn't it a miracle that I actually am posting one on the day I promised? Crazy, eh? Anywho, here is the next chapter of "Descendants." I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. I've gotten quite a few reviews/PMs lately, asking me to update or when am I going to update. Well, here it is people! Also, if any of you read "Long Teenage Goodbye" you might've read my A/N from last night that stated I might post a new chapter of that as well today. However, that may not be as likely as I hoped because today I am cleaning. Anyway, I don't want to bore you with long A/Ns so I'll be leaving now.**

 **I love you all to bits and pieces and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Hope to see you soon, Ciao, Athineath~**

 **Find Me~**

 **Tumblr: janeaustenite00**

 **Twitter: TheAnglophile**

 **YouTube: The Anglophile**

 **Wattpad: Athineath**


End file.
